miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
SOMETHING SOMETHING ADVENTURE SOMETHING POKÉMON OR SOMETHING!
CHAPTER JUANNNN One fine day, Shrek, Hotdog, Joey, Ally, and Isa were walking to Professor Tree's lab to meet up with their friends Bigley, Cheren, Yoko, and Wally. Their cat friend, Sak, was walking with them too. As they were walking, Shrek spotted a big yellow rodent running away. Ally shrieked in terror, pulling a gun from her pocket, and aiming it at the rat. "Calm down, bro!" Sak said, pawing at the tall girl's leg THEN SUDDENLY, SOME ASIAN POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE! His name was TheSecretInformer, but Ally liked calling him Secret. The boy was eating a bowl of cereal, probably Cheerio's. "yoe guiz I hurd u wur goen on en edvantchur so I wud like to cahm" the boy said, chugging down the soymilk in the bowl. "may baye, wooliss, huz gin missung, nd I cent fiend hum! he wiz in teh bed last nite..." He looked more and more worried the more he went on. "du u thinc u giez kud let me join youz guize?" "Hmm..." Isa said. "Could you let us think about it?" Hotdog was starting to grow impatient. "Look. If you want to join us, ditch the cereal and start talking like a normal person. "Fin. But yew guyz arth responsible ifth I get hunry." Isa whispered to Yoko. "This is a load of barnacles!!" And so our heroes ventured forth to the Kalos region! What mysteries will they find there? Find out in the next Pokemon! Chapper Two WHO'S THAT POKÉMON? IT'S EBOLA! The crew of kids, an ogre, and a cat walked for what seemed like ages, till they finally found Professor Tree's Lab. They walked inside, and a cool breeze blew over them. The professor looked about twenty or so, he had short blonde hair, and was pretty tall, compared to the tallest there, Shrek. He was playing with this big machine, with a map of the region on it. Isa ran over to Cheren as quickly as she could, and Hotdog walked over to Yoko, shouting her name. Sak pranced over to a desk with about 20 balls on it and sat on it. A couple seconds later, Bigley finished his sandwich and walked up to the desk, and took two of the strange little balls. He walked past Shrek, handing him a ball as he went. They then ran out as fast as they could, letting a breeze of hot air in. The Professor ran up to the door, shouting. "WAIT! STOP! THO---- Oh, screw it, they took Pidgey and Zigzagoon." he said, walking away as he went on. The others crowded around the Professor. "Oh, hello kids, I didn't notice yous!" he said, grabbing a ball out of his lab coat. "My name's Professor Tree. I'm the Pokémon Professor... or atleast the second one." Wally noticed the Professor talking, so he walked up to the rest of the crew . "Hi..." he mumbled. "So, you're here for your Pokémon, are you?" the Professor said, walking up to the table. "Pick one! Just press the button in the middle of the ball to find out who's inside." Chappah Trois, ol' chap Everyone had quickly found their favorite Pokémon and they had picked out their Pokéball. Ally had got a Pumkaboo. It was about the size of her hand. Isa got an Emolga, and Cheren got a Piplup. Yoko found a Cubchoo, and she screamed and hugged it. Hotdog got a Solosis. Joey studied the last couple Pokémon, then finally decided on a Eevee. Wally got a Pichu. Sak had found a Meowth, and she easily took it. Secret had taken a weird little fish thing, a Magikarp. "So, are you guys going to name your Pokémon?" the Professor asked. "Yeah!" they all shouted. Ally named her Pumkaboo Pumpkin Jesus, Isa named her Emolga Shockster, Cheren named his Piplup Pip, Yoko named her Cubchoo Snotsy, Hotdog named his Solosis Asshat, Wally named his Pichu Buddy, Joey named his Eevee Trains, Sak named her Meowth My Boyfriend, and Secret named his Magikarp kurp keng. "You'll be needing these, too." the Professor said, handing the crew red, blue, green, and yellow devices. "That's the PokéDex. You can identify your Pokémon with it." "You'll also be needing these." he said, handing them more crap. "What are these?" Joey asked. "Wait, didn't ou---" He was cut off by the Professor. "They're Pokéballs. You use them to carry around more Pokémon." "Can we go now?" Wally asked. "Yeah, yeah, go on." the Professor said. Everyone walked out. "SEEYA!" Ally said, walking at the back. Chaper Fore They entered onto route number, they all decided to catch pokemanz. Secret sent out Kurp Kang to cath a zigzagoon. Some how he caught it naming it Kurp King. Everyone else failed at cathing pokemon and they all yelled at secret. As they approached the next town they encountered team name. Secret exclaimed " u well nevur taek Kurp Kang" Isa and Ally sent out there pokemon to take on team name while the rest escaped. Nigel and Wally ran towards the town while the rest ran back to teh lab. Team name captured Secret, Ally, Isa and Wally because they ran towards the town. As team name took them back to there HQ the rest panicked at the (disco) lab. Hey guize! Thank yous for reading, I guess. Thanks to TheSecretInformer, Hotdogmaniac2, and IsaChan98. You guys are the best, and you have a special place in my heart. That was extremely cheesy. Paca Category:Expand Dong